Things Will Be Alright
by lightnwolf101
Summary: Roy is left raising his family. One night, he remembers the moments he had with his wife. Red Arrow/OC REWRITTEN


**I had to rewrite this. I hope you enjoy the new version better ^^**

**Please R & R ^^**

**I do not own Young Justice. I only own the OC.**

* * *

Roy put the dishes back into their rightful places, distracted. His children, Micah and Lian, were in the living room playing. Micah and Lian both shared the same father, but not the same mother. Roy winced at that fact that his children did not have the same mother. Micah was Emily's while Lian was Jade's. Lian was the result of Roy's grief after Emily had died from the battle. He remembered Jade comforting him and speaking to him with soothing words.

Though Roy hated to admit to himself, he sometimes wished that Lian was Emily's. Don't get him wrong, but he still loved his daughter no matter what. He just wished it could be so things would be easier. Not to mention, he felt that he had betrayed his wife, whether she's dead or not. _Dead._ He still couldn't believe that Emily was dead even after 4 years.

Roy went into the living room to find 11-year-old Micah playing with 4-year-old Lian. Micah had inherited his mother's black shiny hair and his father's deep blue eyes. Lian looked just like him, which would be easier for people to say that their siblings, _half-siblings_. Roy then sat on the couch and watched. Micah was playing dead as Lian pretended to be a hero who had just defeated a villain. Roy watched them laugh and play for a while. He felt happy to the fact that they got along very well.

The clock had struck 9 p.m. which meant that it was bedtime. Roy got up and said, "Alright, kids, it's time to go to sleep." Lian looked at him and yawned, "But... I'm… not…sleepy…" Roy smiled as he picked her up. "Now, I don't you to be falling asleep tomorrow at school," he said gently. Micah gladly listened to his father and went to the bathroom and changed. By the time they got into bed, Lian piped up, "Daddy, tell us a story!"

"Okay, what do you want me to tell you?" Roy said a bit unsure.

"Tell us how you met Mommy!"

Micah looked at Roy alarmed. Lian didn't know that Emily wasn't her mother or how she died. Micah knew how Emily died, but he didn't know the full details as he didn't feel that he was ready to learn the whole thing.

Roy rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I was 15 years old when I met her, when I first became Speedy…"

Roy dropped onto his bed, sighing. He felt glad that Oliver was taking the night out patrolling. He sat up and looked at his left hand. It was his wedding ring. It had flame engravings on it along with diamonds studded around. Roy started trembling as he looked at it. The memories started replaying in his mind.

* * *

Emily went by the superhero identity of Ghoststar. Nobody knew who she was back then. Yes, at times there would be articles on the newspaper about an unknown vigilante. But Emily managed to hide under the shadows.

Green Arrow was taking Roy out to meet up with Batman and Robin when Roy first became Speedy. Roy remembered the first thing he saw when he entered the gym at some unknown location. He and Green Arrow had entered the gym to meet up with the Dynamic Duo, only to find a young girl. She was about 14 years old, just a year younger than Roy. She had long black hair. In other words, she looked like Wonder Woman except she looked as muscular as Batman through the slim physique along with his face shape.

They found her blindfolded and in a fighting stance. Both Green Arrow and Speedy couldn't help but watch what she was up to. Clay plates shot out of nowhere and flew directly towards her. Speedy saw this and was about to run and push her out of the way, but he stopped when he saw her break them by punching. He watched with awe as he watched the girl punch the plates with ease blindfolded. Roy couldn't help but notice everything: her slim body, her strength, her black flowing hair, her-

"That's enough for now, Ghoststar."

The girl stopped as Batman stepped out with Robin behind. "Green Arrow, I see you brought your partner," Batman said as he greeted the two archers.

"It's good to see you too, Batman. You going to introduce your protégés to Speedy?"

"Protégés?" Speedy asked, confused. He thought Batman had only one.

"Ah, yes, Ghoststar?" Batman said as he turned head towards the girl. The girl, still blindfolded, walked towards them. Batman put a hand on her shoulder when she stopped in front of him. He put another on Robin's. "As you know, this is Robin. This young girl you had just observed is Ghoststar, my first real protégé." Ghoststar took off her blindfold, revealing ice-blue eyes, and looked at Speedy. Speedy looked back in shock, "I thought Robin was your first one."

"Ghoststar requested not to be known publicly. Only the Justice League is aware of her existence," Batman explained as Ghoststar put out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said calmly. Speedy didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe that this pretty girl is actually the first "sidekick" in world history. He simply smiled and shook her hand. He couldn't help but stare at her. Ghoststar raised an eyebrow as she noticed that he was still holding her hand. Green Arrow also seemed to notice this, "Well, let's start, shall we?"

Batman nodded as he started walking towards the entrance. Robin scampered after him. Green Arrow nodded to Speedy and also started walking. Speedy looked at him and back at Ghoststar, "You aren't coming?"

Ghoststar shrugged, "Tonight's not my night. Besides, I got training with Wonder Woman and Black Canary."

"Wait, you train with Wonder Woman and Black Canary?" Speedy said incredulously. He couldn't believe that this girl has more than one mentor.

Ghoststar nodded, "Yeah, the entire Justice League, plus Wildcat, train me."

Before Speedy could reply, Green Arrow called, "Speedy! It's time to go patrolling!" Speedy turned and ran to catch up with him, leaving Ghoststar in the gym.

* * *

Roy slumped onto his bed after his first night of patrolling. It was by far the best night of his life. But it wasn't just patrolling that made him happy. He couldn't stop thinking about Ghoststar the whole night. He wanted to know her real name, her past, her favorite color, everything about her. Needless to say, Roy was in love with the mysterious girl.

Every week, the archers and the Duo would come together for a little joint patrol. This meant that Speedy got to see Ghoststar. Every time they met up, Speedy would try to start a conversation with her, only to end up in a little accident. Ghoststar was at first cold and distant, like Batman. But as time went by, she finally showed her mischievous streak, something that Robin had inherited. The conversation attempts turned into spar matches. Roy always ended up on the floor with Ghoststar standing over him and Robin cackling in the background. It was obvious to her that he had a big crush on her and it was obvious to him that it amused her. Eventually, Roy earned the nickname "One-shot" from her. Every time he would go down, Ghoststar would teasingly say, "Don't let me get you next time, One-shot."

Roy finally grew frustrated to the fact that Ghoststar had an unspecified schedule on patrolling. He desperately wanted to at least talk to her alone and get to know her, so he went ahead and asked her if she would like to patrol alone with him. The question took her by surprise, but she told Roy that he was going have to talk to Batman. And talk to Batman, he did. Batman scowled at him and quickly refused to let Roy to patrol with her, something that Roy wouldn't understand why until 3 years later. But after much convincing with the help of Green Arrow, Batman finally agreed. But he made it clear that Roy was to respect Ghoststar's wish to not be known. Roy grudgingly agreed as he didn't understand why the strange girl was scared of the public.

They met up at Star City on top of a building. Speedy gawked at her when he first saw her in costume. She wore a white robe with a hood. She had a utility belt along with two leather straps crossing her chest diagonally with swords attached onto her back and two metal bracers similar to Batman's. Speedy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even under the full moon. Ghoststar raised an eyebrow, "You ready to go?"

Speedy shook his head and blushed, "Yeah… let's go." And so they left. Ghoststar disappeared into the shadows as Speedy went ahead. Every time they faced a crime, Speedy would shot an arrow and Ghoststar would pop out of nowhere and knock the thug down.

After a tiring night, both teenagers finally sat down together. They were sitting on a building, overlooking the city. After a while, Speedy looked at her and asked, "Why do you have to train with the entire League?"

Ghoststar sighed, "Because of my powers." She took out a hand and flicked it. Blue flames started flickering on her palms. Speedy widened his eyes, "I didn't know you could do control fire."

"That's because I don't like using it that much. And this isn't fire, it's a heat-like energy, which is why things don't burn up. Whenever I touch someone while doing this, it gives the person a warm and tingly feeling. But if I punch them in any way, it hurts twice as much as it's supposed to feel." Ghoststar took out a sword and the blade was soon engulfed in "flame", "I can transmit it to metal, which is why Batman had me train with Wonder Woman since she was an Amazon." Speedy stared at the "burning" blade and whispered, "I think it's pretty." Ghoststar snorted, "To me, it's a curse."

Speedy looked at her, "Why?" Ghoststar then explained to him her past. She told him how her parents died, that she was taken away right after, that she was experimented and tortured after being given the substance that gave her powers, and how she escaped and destroyed the substance. Speedy looked at her sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She shrugged, "Its okay, the last thing I want is other people's pity." She looked at the time and stood up, "I got to go. It's been nice patrolling with you." Speedy smiled, "It's my pleasure. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"I know this is pretty quick, but is it okay if we tell each other our secret identities?"

"As long as you don't tell Batman, sure. But you first."

"Okay, fine," Speedy said as he took off his hat and mask. "My name is Roy Harper."

Ghoststar smiled as she took off her hood, "My name is Emily. Emily Williamson." She saluted him good-bye and left. Roy stood watching her leave and whispered, "Emily. That's a pretty name."

* * *

Patrols became a weekly routine between Emily and Roy. Every outing they went to, Roy fell even more in love with Emily. After a few months of much thinking, he decided to confess to her his feelings and ask her out.

He and Green Arrow had entered into the gym where they found Robin sitting around. It was strange because Emily would usually be training. Speedy looked around and asked Robin, "Where's Ghoststar?" Robin looked at him with sad eyes. Something was wrong, Speedy could tell. Robin looked at down at the floor, "Don't know, she left last week." Speedy widened his eyes, "Left? What do you mean?"

"She came back bleeding after patrol. After talking to Batman, she left. Batman wouldn't tell why she left."

Speedy was heartbroken when he heard this. He had lost the girl he loved. Speedy looked at the entrance. He vowed to himself to wait for her no matter what.

* * *

After 3 years, Roy had changed a lot. He grew more hot-tempered as he grew up. As time went by, he made it a goal to join the Justice League. He wanted to join not just because he wanted respect, he wanted to find out what happened to Emily and where she is. He could tell that the League knew what had happened. Whenever he had asked, they immediately avoided the question. But he still waited as he watched his friends find people to be with: Robin with Zatanna, Aqualad with Rocket, and Kid Flash with Artemis. But 3 years had passed and Roy's vow for Emily would all become worth it.

Red Arrow was called by Robin while he was on patrol. Robin had excitedly told him that there was a surprise in the Cave. Red Arrow could tell that Robin wasn't joking at all, so he grumbled as he entered the zeta beams to see what Robin had for him.

"Recognized. Speedy. B-06."

"Didn't I say it was Red Arrow?" Roy shouted as he entered the Cave. He saw the Team waiting in the training room. "Whatever reason you have, it'd better be-" Roy stopped when he felt someone at his feet. He looked down to see Kid Flash on the floor moaning. "What the heck happened-"

Roy looked up to see a 17 year old girl standing in front of him. He studied her. Black hair… ice-blue eyes…slim body… He then whispered, "Emily?"

Emily slowly smiled, "It's good to see you again, One-shot." Robin jumped from behind and hugged his adoptive sister, "Guess who's back!" Emily laughed as she wrestled him from behind and ruffled his hair.

Black Canary approached the teens and said, "Red Arrow, you came just in time to see how Emily is progressing in her skills. I'm sure you'd like to help."

Emily smirked, "I'm sure One-shot here would like to have a little spar." Roy glared at her, "I'm gonna get you this time, Williamson."

It was like old times. It kept on ending with Roy on the floor and Robin cackling except they didn't have a team of teenagers watching Roy getting his butt kicked. But finally, Roy got up and charged straight at Emily. She was taken by surprise as he tackled her down. They slid on the floor after hitting the ground. Roy pinned her arms on the floor as the computer announced their failure.

"Fail. Speedy. Fail. Ghoststar."

Roy grinned down at Emily as he held her down. Emily was shocked from both the impact and the sudden action. She slowly smirked, "Looks like you got me." Roy studied her face, he could tell that there was something wrong. He stared at her until he noticed their position. He began to blush as he quickly got off her. He looked at the Team with his face still red. All of them looked pretty close to laughing. Roy gave a frustrated grunt and walked towards the zeta beams.

* * *

Both Emily and Roy's had their first kiss after the aftermath of a battle. Roy finally learned that she had been keeping secrets ever since she became Batman's protégé, secrets that only the League knew. He remembered that he was silent when Robin had angrily accused her of not trusting him and Roy to know that she was actually Batman and Wonder Woman's biological daughter, which explained why she could handle a sword while doing the ninja-thing and why her body structure was so similar to the two superheroes. Emily yelled back that she was ashamed of herself and the fact that her parents were a lie and that she felt that her life was a lie. This happened after a mission they went on. Emily had a little run-in with her "lab partner" back in her experimenting days. Her "partner" had revealed her secret to the Team before escaping, leaving Robin and Red Arrow shocked. But Robin was forced to temporarily leave his grudge to fight this new threat. The battle was long and enduring. Emily's "partner" had taken down the entire League and the Team. But after a confrontation between the two, Emily managed to win. Robin forgave her for keeping the secret and for the very first time, Emily had actually called Batman "dad".

As everyone was enjoying the aftermath, Emily had went away to do some personal stuff. Roy, not wanting to lose her again, followed. He followed her into an abandoned house. He watched her enter and gather some stuff. As he quietly snuck in the living room, he found a picture of a family. He saw the little girl in the picture was Emily herself and that the people who raised her looked nothing alike from her. As he studied the picture, he heard footsteps. Roy dropped the picture and fled to the kitchen. He peeked and saw Emily bending down and picking up the picture. She softened her eyes as tears fell out. Roy came out and leaned against the door frame, "So this is where you grew up." Emily jumped and looked up at him. She looked back down and nodded, "Yeah." Roy walked towards her and put his arms around her, "So what are you going to do next?"

"Well, for now, I'll stay with Dick and Bruce since Dick is still going to need me. And I'm planning on going to college if Bruce agrees to give me a full scholarship after 3 years of homeschooling."

Roy smiled. "Is that all, Miss Williamson?" he asked hopefully. Emily raised an eyebrow and smiled, "That's Emily Williamson Wayne to you, Mr. Harper." Roy widened his eyes in surprise, "Are you saying that-"

"That I'm finally accepting that Batman and Wonder Woman are my biological parents? Yeah, but I'm keeping my original as my middle name. Even if the people who raised me are not my real parents, they're still my birth parents."

Roy looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" Emily sighed, "I'll explain later. But first." She put a hand on his cheek, "I've got the future right in front of me." Roy jerked his head back in surprise, "Are you saying that…"

"Yes, Roy, I'm saying this." Emily kissed him straight up on the lip. Roy kissed back as he held her. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Roy smiled down at her, "It's not too late for a first date." Emily laughed as they both walked out of the house.

* * *

After 4 years of dating, Roy took Emily out to a secret place in the park, where he got down on one knee and proposed to her. Of course she said yes. They were met with congratulations from the League and the Team, along with Nightwing getting money from a bunch of bets.

After 5 months of engagement, they married. They moved to Star City, where they settled down into a nice apartment. It was one of Roy's happiest years. He grew more even-tempered with the help of his wife. After 3 years of marriage, Emily became pregnant with their child. Roy was overjoyed at the news. He constantly doted on his wife and their unborn child for 9 months, though sometimes his wife would snap at him due to mood swings.

Roy remembered when he first found out when Emily went into labor. He was out fighting alongside the League when Artemis had called him through the communicator.

"Roy, listen."

"Artemis, what are you doing? I'm in a middle of a fight."

"Roy, it's Emily, she went into labor."

"What?" Arsenal ran to Batman, "Batman, Emily just went into labor." Batman widened his eyes. He immediately said, "Go, Arsenal, we'll handle it. I'll catch up with you later." Arsenal nodded as he ran towards the hospital. On his way, he stopped by an alley and quickly changed into civilian clothes. He ran out and pushed past people as he hastily made his way towards the hospital. He ran into the lobby to find Artemis and Wally with their daughter waiting for him. Roy stopped, "Where is she?"

"Room 16."

Roy ran towards the room. He stopped at the door to find Emily holding a bundle. He sighed in relief as he quickly kissed her. He looked at the baby that she was holding. His son. Emily happily handed his son to him as Roy stared in awe. Their son, he's finally holding their son. Roy smiled, never taking eyes off of his son, "What do you want to name him?"

"I was thinking Micah."

Roy smiled even wider, "Micah Harper, welcome to the world."

* * *

Roy blinked. He wished that Emily was here. That she hadn't made that sacrifice in the battle against her freaking clone. Roy put his head in his hands and started crying. He couldn't stop himself from trembling.

"Dad?"

Roy quickly wiped his tears out. He looked at the door. Micah was standing there, watching. He had a worried look on his face.

"Micah, why aren't you asleep?"

"Well…" Micah went to his father and put out his hand. He flicked it and boom. They were flame-like energy on his hand. Roy looked at his hand, surprised. He smiled, "You're becoming like your mother these days." He reached and ruffled his son's hair. Micah smiled widely, "Does this mean I can train with you?"

Roy laughed, "Yes, but I'm going to call Batman. He'll know what to do now that you have your powers. Now go to sleep, it's late."

Micah nodded and left. Roy was still smiling when he left. He imagined his children happy and standing proudly as heroes, willing to protect the innocent. He imagined them with their own children. _You know, Emily, even if you're not here, things will be alright…_ he thought as he lay on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
